Les frasques de Harry Potter
by Eladora
Summary: Les évènements qui avaient découlé de cette 7ème et dernière année, avaient vus le rapprochement de deux élèves. Ils avaient mis fin à d'incessantes querelles entre maisons. Mais, Harry n'était certainement pas au bout de ses surprises. L'histoire commence par un HP/DM...
1. Chapter 1

J'ai eu envie de poster cette fic un brin dépoussiérée.

Les personnages principaux sont Harry et Drago, sur ce premier chapitre, mais il sera question de Lucius et de Severus dans les suivants. Cette fic était déjà écrite, donc elle sera éditée rapidement.

Chapitre 1 — L'amour où on ne l'attend pas.

Pour Hermione Granger, tête pensante du trio Gryffondorien, les examens se profilaient à toute vitesse, quelle que soit la période de l'année. Aussi traina-t-elle dès la rentrée ses deux complices et amis Ron et Harry à la bibliothèque histoire qu'ils s'instruisent.

Alors que Harry était en quête de livres consacrés aux révisions du jour et que Ron grignotait de quoi prévenir ses pertes intellectuelles sous l'œil réprobateur d'Hermione, Harry fût interrompu dans ses recherches par un murmure provenant de rayonnages inexplorés. Intrigué par ce bruit continu aux allures de plaintes étouffées, Harry s'approcha pensant dénicher un premier année en pleurs. Les élèves chahutés venaient volontiers chercher refuge à la bibliothèque.

En fait de première année, il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy. Le vert et argent à demi-adossé au rayonnage semblait ne plus prêter attention au sang qui s'écoulait de ses poignets entaillés. Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement à la vue des taches sombres s'agrandissant sur le sol.

Écoutant son cœur de Griffondor patenté, Harry lança un sortilège pour refermer les blessures du malheureux étudiant.

Il avait appris par Albus Dumbledore que les parents de ce dernier avaient été torturés par le mage noir et que sa mère n'avait pas survécu à ses blessures. Sans porter le vert et argent dans son cœur, Harry n'avait pu rester insensible au malheur qui frappait l'adolescent.

Il se baissa pour être à sa hauteur, nettoya le sang sur le sol puis s'adossa juste à côté du vert et argent plongé dans une torpeur inquiétante. Harry posa doucement la paume de sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme dont la respiration saccadée le préoccupait. Il imprima au corps inerte une légère pression tout en murmurant des paroles douces et réconfortantes. Il avança son bras vers l'autre épaule et glissa l'autre dans le dos de l'adolescent pour qu'il puisse se décaler petit à petit vers lui.

Harry n'avait jamais vu le Serpentard dans un état aussi pitoyable. La tête de blondinet heurta la sienne. Harry referma ses bras autour du corps tremblant. Le visage ravagé lui serra le cœur. Le sang ne coulait plus des poignets. Seule une marque témoignait de l'acte manqué. Harry berça doucement l'adolescent contre le lui. Une douce mélopée provenant du rouge et or arrêta le temps.

De son côté, Hermione commençait à s'impatienter. Elle chargea Ron d'aller vérifier si Harry n'avait pas improvisé une sieste. Ron, qui au grand étonnement d'Hermione, grattait d'interminables centimètres de parchemin l'envoya promener.

Hermione posa sa plume et partit elle-même à la recherche du tire-au-flanc. De rayon en rayon, elle finit pas tomber sur Drago et Harry étroitement enlacés. Le vert et argent, encore comateux, s'accrochait désespérément à la chemine du rouge et or. Ce dernier releva un visage sur lequel roulaient silencieusement de grosses larmes de rage. Hermione trouva dommage qu'il faille un immense désespoir pour amorcer un rapprochement entre eux. Tout comme Harry, Hermione avait appris pour les parents de Drago. Pour elle, il n'y avait plus de dissensions ou de couleurs qui tenaient et elle trouvait plutôt courageuse l'intervention de Harry en sachant combien ils avaient pu se mépriser.

Drago était à présent hors de danger même s'il n'était pas encore pleinement conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Hermione s'assura que personne ne traine dans les parages. Une chance que Mme Pince lui ait confié la fermeture du lieu. Elle adressa un sourire entendu à son ami puis repartit en éclaireur pour permettre aux deux jeunes gens de sortir en toute discrétion.

Harry avait soulevé le jeune homme sous ses genoux. Malgré une bonne taille, le vert et argent n'était pas très épais, mais son poids inerte restait tout de même conséquent. Harry s'en accommoda au mieux en tenant compte du fait que le vert et argent n'avait pas l'air décidé de se séparer de lui.

Hermione arriva essoufflée et en nage dans la grande salle. Elle s'assit en face de Ron qui ne daigna pas lever le nez de son assiette. Les repas étaient sacrés. Hermione en profita pour se recomposer un visage plus calme. Ron n'était peut-être pas prêt à entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

Les appartements des Préfets en chef se situaient au premier étage là où se trouvait précédemment l'infirmerie. Quelques aménagements avaient eu lieu. L'unique salle avait été partagée en deux appartements distincts dont l'entrée se faisait par la double porte de l'ancienne infirmerie. Celui de Drago était sur la gauche en entrant de sorte qu'il profitait des hautes fenêtres donnant sur le parc. Hermione quant à elle occupait l'autre partie. On accédait aux chambres par un vestibule commun. Les étudiants bénéficiaient également d'un bureau où ils pouvaient travailler en toute tranquillité.

Harry avait déposé le vert et argent sur son lit. Bien qu'encore inconscient et d'une pâleur extrême, le blondinet semblait plus paisible. Rassuré par Mme Pomfresh sur l'état de son camarade, Harry abandonna le vert et argent pour se laver. La salle de bain de ce dernier était confortable et spacieuse. Rien à voir avec les sanitaires de leur dortoir. Harry se déshabilla et roula ses vêtements tandis que l'eau de la baignoire coulait. Son pantalon portait des traces de sang ainsi que sa chemise. On aurait pu croire que c'était lui qui s'était blessé. Il enjamba la baignoire pour s'immerger dans l'eau chaude. Des bulles remontaient de temps en temps à la surface. L'esprit focaliser sur son camarade, Harry se demandait comment le vert et argent avait pu en arriver là, désespéré au point de vouloir mettre fin à ses jours. Il avait eu lui-même des moments difficiles, mais il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un à ses côtés, Ron, Hermione, les jumeaux, Ginny, Neville, Luna ou bien encore, Molly et Arthur. Le jour où Harry avait su pour les parents de Drago, il avait entendu l'adolescent appelé Rogue « parrain ». Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi ce dernier n'avait pas réconforté son filleul. Même Harry aurait passé outre s'il avait su combien le désarroi du vert et argent était grand. Sa présence avait dû gêner le maître des potions.

Harry remonta à la surface ayant expiré ses dernières bulles. Il se lava, se rinça, se sécha puis se rhabilla. Il grignota les sandwichs apporté par Dobby puis fatigué, il s'allongea près du vert et argent et s'endormit rapidement.

Il se leva, reposé, mais interrogatif, quant aux élans qu'il éprouvait pour l'étudiant. Rien ne l'obligeait à veiller l'adolescent. Rien ne l'obligeait à partager son lit non plus, et, rien non plus ne l'obligeait à éprouver de la bienveillance. N'empêche qu'il éprouvait le désir de perdre ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde et qu'il pouvait souhaiter que l'accalmie du moment perdure entre eux.

Drago montra des signes d'agitations. Harry approcha du lit. Il posa la paume de sa main sur la poitrine de l'adolescent. Ce geste suffit à l'apaiser pour un moment. Mais il recommença à montrer des signes d'agitation et Harry dut porter aux lèvres tremblantes un peu de potion calmante.

La journée du lendemain s'écoula au rythme des moments de veille et de délires du blondinet. Harry tenait à la perfection son rôle de garde malade.

En fin de soirée, Drago afficha un léger mieux selon Mme Pomfresh qui félicita le rouge et or de ses bons soins. En dehors de l'infirmière, Harry ne reçut ni la visite du directeur de l'école, encore moins celle du maitre des potions ce qui le mit en colère.

Il s'allongea sur le lit. Drago n'était pas plus agité, mais Harry avait le sentiment que le vert et argent avait besoin d'une présence. Harry décida que la sienne pouvait être tout aussi importante si ce n'est plus que celle de leur professeur. Drago choisit ce moment pour laisser couler quelques larmes. Harry se rapprocha. Ses doigts effleurèrent la tête auréolée de blond. Il eut soudain l'envie de poser ses lèvres sur celles un peu plus pâles. Il avança son visage sans toucher l'autre, respirant juste le souffle endormi. Le visage angélique était tendu, tourmenté comme si les évènements précédents venaient le hanter. Sa main se posa sur la joue pâle en une caresse légère. Harry sut à ce moment-là qu'il ne ressentait pas que de la bienveillance à l'égard du blond. Sa paume se fit plus douce et plus présente, puis dans un élan de douceur, il porta à ses lèvres la main pâle que la sienne tenait. Ses lèvres effleurèrent d'abord le grain de peau, puis elles s'entrouvrirent lentement pour l'embrasser. Comme si un sixième sens l'avait alerté, son regard remonta vers le visage dont les yeux à demi ouverts le fixaient étrangement.

— Ne t'arrête pas, entendit doucement Harry.

Il conserva la main contre ses lèvres cherchant une signification à tout ça. À lui qui embrassait la paume de son ancien ennemi et qui voulait embrasser les lèvres pâles pour qu'elles n'aient plus le gout du sel. À Drago et à l'apaisement soudain de son visage. Aux désirs du jeune homme et à son désir à lui qui le faisait soudain se sentir étroit. Il ne voulait pas se contenter d'embrasser les lèvres pâles, il voulait faire l'amour au jeune homme allongé dont la chemise de nuit entrouverte le rendait encore plus dur et plus étroit dans son pantalon.

Harry consentit à embrasser à nouveau le dessus de sa main et ses lèvres décidèrent de poursuivre cet enivrant baiser. Le visage de Drago s'éclaira davantage lorsque les lèvres du rouge et or embrassèrent le creux de ses poignets. Harry déposa de doux baisers. Le vert et argent dont la chemise de nuit ne souleva au niveau de l'aine appréciait l'audace de Harry. Drago ne bougeait pas plus, mais son visage s'illumina un peu plus chassant le désespoir qui avait profondément marqué les traits angéliques. Les lèvres du rouge et or s'aventurèrent un peu plus haut, ses mains se positionnèrent près de l'échancrure de la chemise de nuit provoquant chez l'un et l'autre des émois nouveaux.

— Embrasse-moi... le sollicita le vert et argent.

Appuyé sur un coude, Harry approcha son visage, puis ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles rencontrent celles de Drago en un profond et long baiser. Ses lèvres goutaient les siennes avec délicatesse et suavité effaçant le crétin arrogant qu'il avait tant de fois affronté.

Le rouge et or se lova davantage contre l'adolescent allongé, ses doigts se mouvant en une valse longue et lente sur le torse de l'adolescent.

— _Touche-moi, s'il te plait_, le supplia presque Drago.

Sa main s'achemina vers l'érection du blondinet. Harry retroussa le bas de la chemise de nuit. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le sexe tendu accompagnant un long et plaintif gémissement.

— _S'il te plait...s'il te plait..._, enchaina l'adolescent allongé.

Le gris des prunelles n'était plus ombrageux, mais un peu plus vif comme une timide éclaircie dans un ciel lourd d'orage.

Harry descendit son pantalon après avoir défait les boutons. Son sexe bandé déformait le tissu de son caleçon. Il l'entraina vers le bas de ses fesses, ses genoux et enfin ses pieds et l'envoya rejoindre son pantalon. Puis il remonta la liquette blanche à hauteur du nombril. Le sexe de Drago produisit une perle transparente. Harry écarta les jambes longues et fines. Il approcha son visage pour embrasser l'aine dénudée puis approcha celle dissimulée par le sexe bandé.

— _S'il te plait... _

Le sexe de Drago tressauta. Harry y déposa un baiser puis un autre remontant ainsi jusqu'au gland sans le toucher. Son érection était brulante, comme jamais elle l'avait été. Il l'enduisit d'un peu de salive, souleva les hanches étroites du blondinet dont les pupilles éperdues de désir étaient largement voilées.

Il avança son sexe et poussa l'anneau, puis il se laissa emporter par le cheminement étroit et ô combien délicat. Harry prit le visage angélique en coupe pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il ressentit un étrange bien-être lorsque les jambes du vert et argent se croisèrent dans son dos. Son corps bougea plus rapidement, ses mains plus adroitement jusqu'à se faire jouir l'un, l'autre.

— _Merci... Harry. _

Harry ne savait pas si l'adolescent le remerciait de lui avoir sauvé la vie, de lui avoir fait l'amour. Il s'en fichait, car ce dont il était certain c'est que plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Severus Snape sortait du bureau directorial pour se rendre dans les appartements rénovés de l'ancienne infirmerie. Albus lui avait proposé un bonbon au citron sans doute pour faire passer avec plus de douceur l'information concernant son filleul et Harry. Persuadé que le directeur de l'école avait subi une attaque due à une trop grande quantité des sucreries précitées, il était entré en trombe dans le vestibule. Les gémissements avaient tout de même freiné ses ardeurs, mais il n'en avait pas moins entrebâillé la porte sur cet ahuri de Potter qui était en train de baiser son filleul.

Ce dégénéré signait son arrêt de mort. La porte resta entrebâillée bien que le maitre des potions ait consenti à rebrousser chemin jusqu'à ses appartements.

— Il est quand même sacrément foutu le p'tit con ! S'emporta Severus à haute voix. Et plutôt doué comme morveux. S'il mettait autant d'applications à faire ses potions qu'à s'envoyer en l'air, je ne serais plus obligé de me ronger les sangs pour cet incapable, pesta l'homme en noir. Oui, mais là... non en fait, je ne pourrai plus lui hurler dessus que c'est un incapable prétentieux à l'image de son abruti de James Potter de père. Et de toute façon, je vais l'avada — kédavriser pour avoir osé poser ses affreuses grosses pattes sur mon filleul, conclut le maître des potions en s'envoyant une longue lampé de liquide ambré.

À suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Un grand merci à Oparunotoshi, à Elise-rose-cullen, à Harmonii3, à Heaven at midnigt, à Kaizokou Emeral Hime, à Kirane66, à Yukimai-chan, à anonyme28, à brigitte 26, à Eiko, à Faova, à Harry cullen malfoy, à lise 261, à lira phoenix snape riddle, à Stormtrooper2, à Styvane, à Hugo 23, et à Yetyet.

J'ai brièvement abordé le fait que le premier couple est Harry/ Drago, mais vous comprendrez vite que la fic évolue vers un thresome, HP/LM/SS.

Drago quant à lui ne restera pas longtemps sur la touche car dans la suite il sera en couple avec Hermione.

Bonne lecture, Eladora.

Suivront le chapitre 3 puis le 4. Sur ce dernier le texte est assez cru mais c'est ainsi, et je rappelle aux lecteurs qu'il est préférable d'être majeur.

0°0

Chapitre 2 : Les nuits ne sont pas éternelles.

Drago passa un doigt hésitant sur ses lèvres rougies et gonflées de plaisir. Il avait fait l'amour avec Harry Potter. Il avait gouté, exploré, choyé, comme un inestimable trésor, chaque centimètre de peau nue du rouge et or.

Et puis tous deux s'étaient plongés dans un abîme de luxure porté par leurs angoisses, leurs doutes, leurs souffrances, mais aussi par leurs passions naissantes, leurs fougues, et enfin par l'espoir de deux adolescents en devenir.

C'est emprunt de cette sérénité qu'ils firent une entrée fracassante en franchissant main dans la main les portes de la salle commune. Sous les regards ébahis, toutes maisons confondues, en y incluant la table des professeurs, on vit des bouches restées désespérément ouvertes. On entendit des PLOUF de tartines chutant dans les bols.

Harry et Drago s'assirent ensemble à la table des Serpentard pour un petit déjeuner largement mérité.

— Ron, ta bouche ! Tu es d'un écœurant, claironna Hermione ravie du spectacle provoqué par l'apparition des garçons.

— Herm ! Serais-tu devenue folle ? Hermione lui adressa son plus beau sourire. Et on distingua un brouhaha de choses éloquentes dont les moins gracieuses provenaient de la table des rouge et or.

— C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES À DIRE ! ALORS QUE HARRY QUI SORT DONT NE SAIT OÙ PREND SON PETIT DÉJEUNER CHEZ LES SERPENTS. COLLÉ COMME SI DE RIEN N'ÉTAIT À NOTRE PIRE ENNEMI ET TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES À DIRE EST, RON, TU ES D'UN ÉCŒURANT ! MAIS TU ES COMPLÈTEMENT FOLLE MA PAUVRE FILLE, éructa-t-il rubicond avant de quitter précipitamment la grande salle après avoir jeté sa serviette avec rage dans son bol de café.

Pour la première fois des regards d'incompréhension passèrent des Serpentard aux Gryffondors sans que personne intervienne. Hermione échangea un coup d'œil complice avec Harry pour rassurer son ami. Elle n'allait pas aimer être déchirée entre eux deux et puis l'attitude de Ron était un peu précipitée.

Les trois étudiants s'étaient très souvent déchirés au cours des 6 années passées au collège de Poudlard, mais ils s'étaient aussi soutenus dans les moments particulièrement pénibles. Ron reviendrait de toute façon vers ses amis, c'était comme ça. Il avait besoin de temps pour appréhender les choses. Il reviendrait vers Harry.

0°0

Loin de là, deux silhouettes noires encapuchonnées transplanaient au manoir Malefoy. La plus solide des deux soutenait l'autre faible et vacillante.

Lucius Malefoy avait été torturé pour avoir soustrait son fils au désir de son maître. Il avait été mis au supplice ainsi que Narcissa qui avait perdu la vie. Quelques jours après, Severus ramenait l'aristocrate chez lui.

Il avait soigné son ami, puis épuisé, il s'était endormi au chevet de ce dernier. Le lit où reposait Lucius Malefoy était imposant. L'homme en son centre paraissait ridiculement déplacé. C'est la première fois que Severus voyait son ami départi de sa superbe. Quand il était étudiant à Poudlard, Severus avait le souvenir d'un jeune homme qui en imposait beaucoup chez les Serpentard. Lucius imposait respect et droiture. Un roi avec sa cour. Oui sa cour, c'était exactement ça, pensa Severus.

Et comme dans toute cour, il y avait des favoris. Severus s'était battu pour en faire partie. Il voulait également être le premier sujet du roi, car lorsque le grand Lucius Malefoy accordait ses faveurs (entendons par là qu'il se faisait tailler des pipes), seul le premier des favoris avait le privilège de partager sa couche (en gros se faire culbuter par sa Seigneurie).

Severus n'aurait voulu que ce rôle n'échoie à personne d'autre que lui. Il était très amoureux et n'ignorait pas que tout n'était que jeu pour le jeune aristocrate.

D'ailleurs quelque temps plus tard, Lucius avait été fiancé à Narcissa Black, fiançailles arrangées par les familles respectives des deux jeunes gens. De cette période subsistait un attachement profond entre les deux hommes. Severus promena un doigt empreint d'une grande lassitude sur la joue de l'aristocrate. Une larme perla au coin de sa paupière. Il la laissa couler sur sa joue.

Il n'était plus amoureux de Lucius Malefoy, mais ses vieux souvenirs ravivaient de vieilles douleurs.

C'est au moment où la larme vint s'échouer sur ses lèvres que Lucius ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Severus détourna les siens, honteux de s'être laissé aller et plus encore, de s'être fait surprendre.

Pourtant, la larme émut très sincèrement Lucius Malefoy. Il posa ses lèvres, là où l'eau était venue se perdre pour un baiser plein de douceur et de tendresse.

— Vient mon ami !

Plus amoureux du grand Lucius Malefoy ? Pas si sûr que ça.

0°0

Severus reprit rapidement ses cours au grand dam de ses élèves avec un tout nouveau problème sur les bras. Potter était collé à son filleul. Ça l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

Bien qu'il doive reconnaître que le morveux avait été d'un grand réconfort pour Drago qui venait de perdre sa mère, il ne supportait pas de les voir se bécoter à tout bout de champs. Et ce qui l'horripilait plus que tout, c'est que Drago revendiquait le morveux comme binôme.

Impossible de les séparer. Et depuis ledit morveux se pavanait en affichant un sourire allant de son oreille droite à son oreille gauche. Severus en avait récolté des aigreurs d'estomac. Pour un peu on aurait pu voir des jets de vapeur fuser de ses oreilles. Aussi pour adoucir sa mauvaise humeur, le professeur de potions faisait voler aussi bien les points que les chaudrons.

Seule la pensée de rejoindre son amant Lucius Malefoy apaisait son humeur emportée. D'ailleurs, ce dernier affichait un sourire amusé, lorsque Severus débarquait au manoir les sangs retournés.

Lucius Malefoy lui faisait l'amour en lui faisant subir de bien plus doux et voluptueux tourments. Hermione mit fin brutalement à leur collaboration, non par pitié envers son professeur, quoiqu'elle pensait qu'il était mûr pour Ste Mangouste, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait atteint son quota de chaudrons explosés.

À suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 - Rencontre.

Pour se faire pardonner auprès d'Hermione, Harry, muni de sa cape, alla à Pré-au-Lard. Derviche et Bang calmerait sa fureur. Drago avait voulu l'accompagner, mais il avait préféré finalement escorter Hermione à la bibliothèque, sous l'œil ravi d'Albus Dumbledore qui appréciait de voir ses élèves enfin oublier leurs appartenances à différentes maisons.

Harry, toujours pressé, toujours myope et toujours un tantinet étourdi, percuta de plein fouet un individu alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la boutique d'objets magiques. Sentant la personne vaciller sous le choc, le jeune homme plaqua ses mains fermement sur les épaules de la personne pour la retenir. De longs cheveux envahirent son visage comme un voile soyeux. Mais il n'y avait pas que cette douce chevelure qui troubla le Gryffondor. Des fragrances épicées surmontées d'une petite note légèrement vanillée affluaient à ses narines. Le plus fascinant était l'étrange mélange de sophistication et de sensualité qui se dégageait de la personne qu'il avait devant lui. Les mains du jeune homme s'attardèrent sur les épaules fermes. Elles y restèrent suffisamment longtemps pour que l'un comme l'autre éprouve de la gêne. Pourtant, ça ne fut pas du tout le cas et bientôt Harry n'eut plus aucune emprise sur son esprit. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait que les sublimes et enivrants effluves qui émanaient de cette personne. Plus rien que le touché des fines épaules musclées sous l'étoffe de ses doigts. Plus rien que ce corps qui l'appelait à se fondre au sien et à plonger vers cet abime d'arômes exaltants.

Curieusement, le même élan passionnel, le même désir brûlant couvaient au plus profond de l'autre personne.

Singulier quand on connaissait l'identité des deux hommes.

Harry Potter et Lucius Malefoy en personne partageant une même et unique pensée. Cela en aurait fait sourire plus d'un. Harry releva la tête. La chevelure soyeuse glissa sur son visage comme une caresse. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Lucius Malefoy. À hauteur égale, les deux hommes surpris se toisèrent. Une étrange lueur émanait de leurs prunelles, cependant aucun d'eux ne bougea. Ils fermèrent un instant leurs paupières comme pour mieux replonger dans cet abîme de sensations. Lucius sentit un souffle divinement doux et chaud se rapprocher ostensiblement de ses lèvres ainsi qu'un gémissement. Il lui sembla alors que ses lèvres étaient effleurées laissant un frisson parcourir agréablement sa nuque.

Un puissant magnétisme attirait les deux hommes qui humaient, mêlait leurs haleines chaudes, les confondait.

Leurs corps étaient balayés par des millions de sensations incontrôlées et incontrôlables et bien que leurs corps n'aient fait que s'effleurer sans réellement se toucher, deux érections proprement indécentes grondaient leur impatience.

Le souffle altéré par de bouleversantes représentations Lucius ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Les pupilles du Gryffondor avaient un éclat particulier. Lucius fût décontenancé par la nitescence qui les enflammait. Elles étaient là brillantes d'un désir pleinement assouvi comme si Harry Potter avait eu un sublime orgasme. De la stupeur voila les prunelles d'un gris acier pour finalement laisser place à de la fureur.

Harry semblait tout aussi embarrassé que lui. La rougeur de son visage était un bon indicateur de son embarras. Lucius Malefoy fut le premier à réagir. Bien que fortement troublé par la trop dangereuse proximité du jeune homme, il se recomposa instantanément un masque froid et hautain ne perdant pour autant de sa sensualité et de son charme.

Il paraissait plus inaccessible, mais tellement plus sexy pensa Harry lorsque l'aristocrate s'éloigna de peu.

— Toujours aussi maladroit Monsieur Potter, dit-il très sarcastique en posant fermement, bien malgré lui, sa paume sur l'avant-bras du rouge et or.

Ce fut cette fois à Harry d'en ressentir les troubles. Cela commença par des picotements à l'endroit où Lucius avait posé sa paume. Des picotements qui se firent plus doux, plus délicats. Un peu comme un caresse et non un serrement de son bras. Harry aurait pu gémir sous la pression délicate.

— Je vous attends samedi après-midi au manoir. Drago vous accompagnera.

— Toujours aussi incisif, Malefoy, pérora Harry en agitant son avant-bras pour ce détacher de l'étreinte attirante sous le masque gris acier.

— Attention, vous jouez à un jeu bien dangereux jeune homme.

Après s'être dégagé, Harry rentra précipitamment dans la boutique perturbé par cette improbable rencontre.

Lucius Malefoy, de retour au manoir, alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il se remémora lentement l'odieuse scène qui avait eu lieu devant le magasin.

L'aristocrate était perturbé. C'est la première fois qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien, qu'il laissait ses plus bas instincts prendre le pas sur son esprit.

Même s'il n'aimait pas particulièrement ce genre de situation, il devait reconnaître que la sensation n'en avait pas moins été délicieuse. L'étroitesse de son pantalon entérinait son ressenti. Lucius avait été irrémédiablement attiré par le jeune homme. Mais ce qui était plus étrange encore c'est que l'étudiant avait comme répondu à son propre appel.

Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il avait eu envie d'emprisonner les lèvres charnues à la pulpe délicatement tentatrice.

Et bien au-delà, vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait à nouveau son bas ventre. Quand, après ce qui lui parut une éternité, il commença à reprendre pied. Ses phalanges soigneusement manucurées achevaient une valse enfiévrée sur son sexe magnifiquement bandé.

Avec écœurement, l'aristocrate jouit ardemment puis alors qu'il fixait les jets laiteux s'épandre sur ses mains, il prononça le nom de l'étudiant accentuant ainsi l'ardeur de son orgasme.

— Tu dérailles, mon pauvre Lucius. Tu t'entends laïusser comme une donzelle. Ce morveux a l'âge de ton fils.

L'aristocrate s'inquiétait plus de ce détail que de l'étrangeté de la situation.

— C'est sur Harry Potter que tu fantasmes tout de même. Il serait plus opportun de t'en tenir à cela plutôt que de tergiverser sur l'orientation sexuelle du jeune homme qui n'est très certainement pas gay.

Une image bien précise le fit bander à nouveau. Ses hautes pommettes rosirent d'embarras.

— Je vais en toucher deux mots à Severus. On ne sait jamais.

Son bassin s'agita avec une telle vitalité que l'approche du bord de son fauteuil en vint épineuse.

Lucius chuta lourdement sur le couteux tapis de son bureau dont l'épaisseur n'amortit pas la rencontre.

— Outch !

Son auguste postérieur souffrit d'être malmené ainsi que son orgueil d'autant que la douleur occasionnée ne provenait pas des mouvements intempestifs du sexe qui lui l'avait généreusement comblé.

— Lucius Malefoy ! Tu deviens carrément pathétique ! Marmonna l'aristocrate en se redressant avec toute la dignité qui lui sied.

L'homme s'autorisa tout de même à frotter avec un certain regret son fondement douloureux.

Harry quant à lui dormit difficilement. Le sommeil affecté par de grandes bouches gémissantes affublées de longs cheveux blonds le poursuivit sans relâche. Les bouches s'agitaient frénétiquement sur son corps après l'avoir happé.

Harry se réveilla en sueur de ce pseudo cauchemar les draps poisseux à son plus grand désarroi. « Oh ! Arrête un peu ton cirque ! Tu faisais moins la mijaurée scotché au beau Lucius Malefoy », lui souffla sa conscience.»

À suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 — Un tien vaut mieux que deux tu l'auras…

Le samedi suivant arriva à grands pas, au grand dam d'Harry, qui voyait la situation précédente se réitérer indubitablement. Il arriva accompagné de Drago qui n'avait de cesse de le questionner sur son stress évident. — Enfin, Harry détend toi, il ne s'agit que de mon père, il veut simplement te remercier. — Tu n'es pas sans savoir que ton père et moi n'entretenons pas franchement des rapports amicaux. — Comme nous deux en fait et cela n'a aucunement entaché notre rapprochement ! — Justement, Drago, justement ! Frémit le rouge et or inquiet. — Calme-toi ! Tu hyper ventiles. Stressé, Harry faillit rater la dernière marche de l'entrée. Drago le retint de justesse pour ne pas le voir s'effondrer.

L'elfe leur signifia qu'ils étaient attendus dans le bureau de M. Lucius Malefoy.

Drago en fut surpris. Son père y recevait peu de gens. Un salon approprié accueillait les visiteurs professionnels ou non de son père. Il accompagna Harry à l'étage après avoir traversé de longs couloirs. Il frappa, attendit d'être invité à entrer puis s'effaça pour laisser passer son ami. — Entrez ! — Tu ne viens pas... avec moi.

— Mon père ne va pas te manger tout cru, Harry, rigola le blondinet en posant une main réconfortante dans le dos du rouge et or en situation de repli.

Harry déglutit avant de pénétrer dans l'antre de l'aristocrate.

Celui-ci était assis à son bureau droit comme un i occupé à apposer sa signature au bas de documents.

De petites lunettes étaient habilement posées sur son nez. Sa main gauche s'agitait sur les parchemins tandis que la droite tenait avec élégance une tasse de thé.

Quelle classe, songea l'adolescent.

— Monsieur Potter. Asseyez-vous ! Lui intima-t-il sans relever le nez de ses papiers. Harry s'agita sur le bout de sa chaise puis fixa son regard sur ses pieds.

Lucius Malefoy devait se régaler de son embarras. Un silence pesant s'installa. Enfin pour lui, car pour Lucius Malefoy, aristocrate de naissance, l'immobilité du personnage exprimait sa vraie grandeur.

Il posa sa tasse, puis écarta le tout d'un revers de main d'une extrême sensualité. — Votre directeur, Albus Dumbledore, m'a rapporté le courage dont vous aviez fait preuve pour sauver la vie de mon fils, Drago. Je voulais vous remercier pour toute l'attention et le soutien que vous lui apportez également, continua-t-il en voyant le regard effacé du jeune homme se décomposer à ses pieds. Les deux hommes furent interrompus par un toc-toc bref et sec provenant de la fenêtre du bureau. Cette pause permit à Harry de récupérer un peu de son hyper ventilation.

Un magnifique hibou grand-duc attendait. L'aristocrate tendit son bras et le volatile se posa majestueusement dessus. Lucius récupéra la lettre, se rassit, la décacheta et en commença la lecture en sirotant son thé. Il oublia son hôte. Mon cher Lucius,

Je te répondrais tout d'abord que j'ai été surpris par ta question. Non, je ne sais pas si Potter est gay.

Je ne suis pas leur nounou, que je sache !

Cependant, la seule et unique fois, où je l'ai surpris dans son intimité, il s'envoyait en l'air avec mon filleul.

Est-ce que ça compte ? Je ne sais pas. Je te laisse méditer là-dessus. Bien à toi, Severus Rogue.

Son filleul, mon fils, Drago.

Potter s'envoie en l'air avec Drago.

Salazar ! S'étouffa presque l'aristocrate. Tu as perdu l'esprit mon pauvre ami. Une porte claqua. Lucius releva les yeux de sa lecture. Il était seul. Potter était visiblement parti sans demander son reste.

De plus en plus étrange.

Lucius se leva, se servit un honorable verre de cognac qu'il vida aussitôt. Il lui en fallut un autre pour qu'il puisse se remettre de cette lecture. Harry déboula au petit salon à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon.

— Je suis mort, ton père est au courant. — Respire. De quoi Père est au courant s'il te plait ? — Toi… moi… Rogue. Sur les propos pas si sibyllins de son ami, Drago pouffa amusé. — Enfin, Harry, calme-toi. Ça n'a aucune importance. Harry s'empourpra davantage en repensant à l'improbable rencontre qui avait eu lieu quelques jours plutôt. — Ne me dit pas que tu en pinces pour mon père, Harry, s'enquit le blondinet devant le silence loquace du brun. — Non. Enfin. Voyons Drago. Je… je ne crois pas. — Tu ne crois pas ou tu en es sûr ? — Bon, lâche moi, veux-tu ! S'énerva le jeune homme en prenant combustion. Amusé, Drago lui donna une grande claque amicale dans le dos et décida d'emmener son ami passer la soirée à Londres. Les deux amis éclusèrent quelques pubs d'un quartier chic de Londres où le père de Drago avait convié son fils en quelques rares occasions. Les deux jeunes gens rentrèrent très éméchés. Surtout Drago dont la libido n'avait cessé de grimper au cours de la soirée. Harry dut pratiquement le porter dans sa chambre. Il laissa le jeune homme, alors que des ronflements sonores montaient du lit. Après avoir déambulé au hasard des couloirs, Harry échoua dans un petit salon, très confortablement meublé. Trônait au centre de la pièce un magnifique piano. Attiré par l'instrument, le jeune homme effleura les touches de gestes malhabiles. Puis il se servit un verre qu'il posa sur le piano.

Son esprit vagabonda. Un autre verre ambré tinta à côté du sien.

Une cascade de longs cheveux blonds se répandit dans son cou. Harry sut en soupirant qu'il avait espéré cette présence.

Il ferma les yeux. Se laissant de nouveau enivrer par les volutes délicatement épicées.

Une main vint précieusement se poser sur la sienne. Elle s'entrelaçant à ses doigts. L'aristocrate menait le jeu. Ses doigts emprisonnés vinrent courir le clavier.

— La musique te plait, Harry ?

Le jeune homme se laissa aller contre son ainé dans un gémissement rauque. Sa tête s'inclina vers l'arrière pour affleurer la vague de cheveux soyeux. Harry sentait l'haleine chaude de Lucius Malefoy caresser sa nuque. De petites décharges électriques étourdissaient le bas de ses reins. Harry replongea vers ses premiers émois. Deux bras puissants encerclèrent sa taille.

Merlin qu'il était étroit.

Harry renversa davantage sa tête pour que Lucius prenne possession de ses lèvres. L'ainé happa avec délice les lèvres rouges et délicieusement charnues du jeune homme. — Harry, Harry, Harry, gémit Lucius, le jeune homme tendrement pressé contre lui. La bouche d'Harry le rendait dingue. Et Lucius voulait la sentir partout sur son corps. Même là où l'indécence pouvait vous en refuser l'accès. Surtout là, pensa l'aristocrate en pressant son érection contre les fesses du brun. Enivré de désir, il lança un sortilège de déshabillage. La sensualité serait pour plus tard.

Un seul regard embrasa le corps du jeune homme. Ses sens n'attendaient que cet accord pour posséder ce magnifique corps.

Ce fut sa seule pensée cohérente. Lucius, le regard légèrement voilé, affleura quelques touches, puis il se retourna de lui-même pour s'offrir au jeune homme en ployant son torse.

Ses avant-bras heurtèrent le piano. L'aristocrate écarta avec une sensualité effarante ses cuisses galbées. Harry savoura l'homme de visu avant de le gouter.

Émerveillé le jeune homme souleva les longs cheveux blonds pour dégager la nuque. Sa bouche se posa çà et là pour éveiller la sensibilité de l'aristocrate à la hauteur de la sienne.

Harry pouvait sentir le corps de Lucius frémir de désir sous ses lèvres chaudes. — Tu es sublime, Luce, murmura-t-il dans son cou. Lucius Malefoy se cambra davantage. Le compliment réjouissait sa libido galopante.

Consumé de désir par l'abandon de son amant, Harry lui tourna la tête pour quémander un baiser.

— Je veux sentir ta petite langue coquine m'aimer et me ravager les sens, Harry. Cette petite phrase prononcée en toute liberté et avec autant de sensualité était-elle prononcée par Lucius Malefoy, maitre incontesté de l'arrogance et du mépris ?

C'est vrai que le jeune homme ne s'attendait pas non plus à entendre; « vas-y Harry, baise-moi avec ta langue ! » Quoiqu'avec cette sensualité rien n'était impossible. »

Cette phrase pleine de tendresse le fit sourire et le jeune homme promena consciencieusement sa langue humide sur le dos de son ainé. Il gouta gloutonnement aux épaules, au dos de l'aristocrate, mais tout aussi gloutonnement la naissance de ses fesses.

Lucius n'en finissait pas de gémir. Son sexe tendu pulsait de désir égrenant au passage quelques notes sur le clavier noir et blanc.

Il se tortillait sous les sillons brûlants que la langue du jeune homme imprimait sur sa peau.

L'homme était proche de l'orgasme surtout lorsque Harry descendit dans son dos, écarta ses fesses pour plonger sa langue au coeur de son intimité. — Prends-moi maintenant ! Rugit Lucius Malefoy régi par la fièvre qui embrasait son corps.

— Tu es si beau, affirma le jeune homme en jouant avec le fin pli qui marquait la fin de ses cuisses et le début de ses fesses.

Relevé, il empoigna l'aristocrate par les hanches, puis plongea son sexe à coeur.

Celui-ci hurla de contentement quand il se sentit plein de son amant. Harry attrapa les longs cheveux blonds qu'il entortilla de ses doigts. Il prit la bouche de l'aristocrate pilonnant vigoureusement le fessier. Un baiser à pleine bouche, sensuel et mouillé alors qu'il ressortait avant de replonger triomphant dans l'antre étroit et jusque-là vierge de toute relation.

Le corps de Lucius Malfoy n'était que râles et gémissements suspendu au sexe lénifiant du garçon.

Faisant fi de toute réserve l'aristocrate quémanda indélicatement de son fessier un meilleur châtiment.

— Baise-moi plus fort, Harry ! Grogna le blond peroxydé surenfiévré par la queue du jeune homme qui engourdissait divinement ses sens.

Sa voix était rauque. Ses gestes sensuels. Sa posture indécente. Sa peau nue luisait de sueur sous les torches qui éclairaient la pièce. Le bel aristocrate avait troqué sa peau de mondain pour celle d'un débauché excessivement bandant.

Son derrière affreusement collé au bassin qui le rudoyait.

Sa queue battait la mesure de quelques notes glanées au hasard de ses soubresauts.

— **Oh oui, Harry ! Oui Harry ! Oui Harry ! **Glapit l'aristocrate ses doigts délicatement manucurés se refermant avec précision sur les chairs brulantes de son sexe.

Son dos s'arqua davantage. Le bas ventre du jeune homme claquait dans un bruit mouillé les fesses pâles. Les doigts enserrant les globes avec hardiesse, il dévasta avec fougue l'étroit fourreau en ses tréfonds.

— **Oui !** S'écria vertigineusement Lucius Malefoy dans un ultime soubresaut commandité par lui-même.

Un puissant jet de sperme s'échoua sur les touches du piano.

— Oh Harry ! C'était si bon, fit entendre l'aristocrate en se collant à son amant.

— Tu n'en as pas eu assez ! le gourmanda le jeune homme en pressant son sexe repu contre les fesses brulantes.

Lucius oscilla sensiblement du bassin, mais un claquement sec et violent l'exhorta à se retourner. — Chiotte ! Chiotte, chiotte et chiotte ! Jura l'aristocrate sans aucune retenue. Attends-moi là Harry, s'il te plait. Harry regarda son amant se lever, amusé d'entendre sortir de cette si jolie bouche, de si vilains mots.

Il avait nettement préféré » je veux sentir ta langue me ravager les sens « .

Son amant quitta précipitamment la pièce laissant son cadet à de secondaires soucis.

Lucius eut le temps de voir disparaître de grandes robes noires au détour du couloir. Il ne savait que trop à qui elles appartenaient. — Severus ! Attends ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer !

— M'expliquer quoi ? Grogna le maitre des potions rageur. Que le bel aristocrate n'est qu'une minable façade. Lucius était loin de savoir à quel point Severus irradiait de colère, sinon il l'aurait sans doute laissé partir son premier amant.

Il savait pourtant que l'homme pouvait avoir de très violentes réactions.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Severus.

— Non tu as raison... °Luce°... _Combien la saveur de ce nom lui était aigre ! _Virtuellement tu n'étais pas en train de te faire défoncer le cul par mon élève. Mais, dis moi °Luce°, cracha Severus avec toute la morgue blessante dont il était empli. Baiser les Malefoy, c'est une vocation chez le morveux ? Ou n'a-t-il eu qu'à claquer les doigts pour enfiler le fils et ensuite le père, continua-t-il blême de rage.

— Je t'en prie, Severus. Ne sois pas vulgaire. S'il te plait ! Le pria l'aristocrate les prunelles grises démesurément ouvertes de stupeur.

Dans toute son horreur, Lucius était loin de se sentir sale. Il n'avait fait que répondre à l'instant primaire qui l'avait possédé dans son intégralité.

— Ahahahah ! En plus, c'est moi qui suis vulgaire. Tu m'écœures. Mais regarde-toi ! Ah ! Il est beau l'aristocrate. Le grand Lucius Malefoy. Tu veux que je te dise, tu es pathétique Lucius. Tu es pathétique et tu me dégoûtes. Ton corps nu excessivement obscène exhale tous les relents de ta jouissance et ceux de ton amant que je pourrais presque voir sortir de ton cul.

—** TAIS-TOI, SEVERUS** ! Hurla Lucius mortellement blessé. Ne salis pas tout !

— _Pardon ?_ S'étrangla l'homme en noir fou de douleur et de rage. _Comment oses-tu ? Tu n'es qu'une vulgaire catin, Lucius. Une trainée de petite vertu. Une greluche de bas quartiers. Une roulure, une pouffiasse. Une sale pute, _conclut le maitre des potions la voix terriblement basse et accusatrice.

À bout de souffle, de douleur et de chagrin, l'homme blessé balança une magistrale gifle à l'aristocrate déchu.

La tête de Lucius heurta le mur dans un bruit sourd et l'arcade sourcilière explosa sous l'impact. Le sang jaillit de la blessure puis coula sur le visage mortifié autant que les larmes de honte sur les joues blêmes.

L'humiliation était plus profonde et plus vive que la douleur en elle-même.

Lucius glissa le long du mur. Brisé par les propos terriblement outrageants de son amant, il laissa les ténèbres l'engloutir.

À suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Un grand merci à Kirane, faova, Stormtrooper, Mellxju, Kyoko, Bambou et Chlo. ^^

Bonne lecture, Eladora.

0°0

Chapitre 5 — … Ou pas.

Tout vola dans son salon, les livres de sa bibliothèque, la vaisselle, les bibelots, les tableaux, tout se répandit sur le sol, en un incroyable fatras de bris de verre, de porcelaines cassées, de bois brisés. Des larmes de rage coulèrent de ses yeux. Son cœur saignait trop.

Severus était parti du manoir dans une envolée de cape, il aurait été capable de bien pire qu'une gifle s'il avait trainé. Il avait mis dans cette gifle toute sa rancœur et toute sa hargne. Et puis, il avait déguerpi le cœur brisé. « Qu'ils aillent au diable ! Lui et son merdeux de Potter ! » Pensa-t-il amèrement. Severus n'eut pas le cœur à se saouler. Il s'effondra sur le sol, laissant un torrent de larmes inonder ses joues blafardes. Il finit par sombrer le visage labouré de sillons séchés. Il se réveilla hagard au milieu d'un désordre indescriptible.

— Quel gâchis ! Maugréa-t-il avant de descendre une bouteille de whisky au terme de laquelle il s'écroula sur son canapé.

Severus vécut dans une sorte de brouillard épais d'où il n'émergeait que pour mieux se saouler et s'écrouler à nouveau. Trop orgueilleux pour affronter la vérité telle qu'elle aurait dû lui apparaître.

— La vérité c'est que tu es un sombre crétin, doublé d'un jaloux et triplé d'un aigri. La voilà la terrible vérité, tu es jaloux d'un gamin Severus Rogue. Un gamin !

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce satané gosse traîne toujours dans ses pattes sans aucune demi-mesure.

Lui, avait ramé comme un malade. Et encore ! Pour quoi ? Pour une malheureuse pipe bordel de merde ! Et le morveux avec son air con et sa vue basse l'avait mis dans sa poche en deux deux. Et il s'était offert son cul en prime.

Severus avait mal, mal à en crever. Alors, il avait fait mal à Lucius. Les mots étaient partis. Bas et blessants. Il avait piétiné son amant. Et tous ses mots blessants lui revenaient comme autant de poignards se planter dans son cœur.

Il avait tant besoin de cet amour, qui au fond n'avait jamais cessé d'être. Son cœur saigna à nouveau. Severus éprouvait de la honte d'avoir levé la main sur Lucius et plus jamais il n'oserait le regarder ou même lever les yeux vers lui. Durant cette sombre période, Albus Dumbledore assura lui-même les cours de potions. C'était impensable de laisser un enseignant ivre assurer ses cours. Et à bien y réfléchir, Dumbledore s'était plus tôt amusé.

Mais il ne pouvait plus longtemps tourner le dos à ses activités directoriales. Et puis il était temps pour Severus Rogue d'affronter ses démons. Aussi, c'est le cœur toujours brisé que le maître des potions de Poudlard retrouva le chemin de ses classes.

Harry appréhendait son retour plus que quiconque. Il angoissait à l'idée d'être la nouvelle cible. Le blondinet n'avait pas trop mal pris ses frasques. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas forcément amoureux du petit brun impulsif et le fait qu'il ait jeté son dévolu sur son père ne signifiait pas pour autant que le joli papillon allait se poser à nouveau sur la fleur.

Ce n'est pas ce qu'avait l'air de penser l'homme en noir, au demeurant indifférent au joli papillon.

Les semaines filèrent. Les traits du professeur se creusèrent. Son état général se détériora. Même si Harry ne nourrissait pas une passion folle pour son professeur, le voir dans cet état lui alourdissait le cœur d'autant que Lucius Malefoy n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

Harry était présent, mais il manquait quelque chose ou quelqu'un à l'aristocrate. Et ce quelqu'un, Harry allait devoir l'affronter à un moment ou à un autre.

Après les cours, le rouge et or s'arma de courage pour aller frapper aux appartements de son austère professeur de potions. Ledit professeur n'allait surement pas voir d'un bon œil l'intrusion de son étudiant, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses en l'état. Il lui fallut une sacrée dose de courage pour oser frapper à la porte des appartements privés. Il lui en fallut une autre pour entrer ainsi que pour ne pas déguerpir au regard noir que celui-ci lui lança.

Harry s'approcha néanmoins de lui tout en restant à une distance raisonnable.

— POTTER, cracha-t-il de dégoût, le regard mauvais et le poing menaçant. Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas vous mettre mon poing sur la gueule !

Harry, terrorisé, mais pas démoralisé pour autant, fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. En deux enjambées, il s'avança très vite. La troisième lui servit à prendre en coupe le visage de son professeur pour lui voler un baiser.

Bien que déconcerté par l'aplomb de son élève, Severus éprouva un réel plaisir, auquel il répondit en enlaçant son étudiant. Le baiser fut tout d'abord punitif et hargneux, puis plus profond et plus doux à mesure que le morveux répondait au sien. Severus enveloppa la nuque de jeune homme pour rendre l'étreinte plus intéressante. Éveillée, sa colonne de chair se dressa entre eux.

Pas désagréablement surpris, le joli papillon butina la fleur grappillant de sa langue les fruits de cet antre délicieux.

— Ça mérite réflexion, Potter ! Hasarda Severus, mi-figue mi-raisin.

— N'est-ce pas, Professeur ! Osa Harry devant l'incongruité de la situation.

— Votre proposition signifie-t-elle que vous voulez être mon amant ou me proposez-vous une partie de baise à trois ? Rétorqua Severus, saisissant la balle au bond.

— Et bien... Pour tout dire... Il n'en savait fichtre rien. Harry voulait tout au plus désamorcer une situation délicate bien que son appartenance à la communauté homosexuelle ait interpellé son professeur. Il n'y avait pas réfléchi pour le moment. Je n'ai jamais souhaité m'immiscer dans votre couple, monsieur. C'est par hasard que nous nous sommes rencontrés monsieur Malefoy et moi. Enfin pour être plus précis, je lui ai foncé dedans, admit l'étudiant.

— Ça m'étonne de vous Potter ! Ricana fortement Severus.

Harry lui adressa un regard courroucé. Ses moqueries ne pouvaient-elles attendre qu'il ait fini ses explications ?

— Désolé, Potter, marmonna brièvement Severus Rogue.

Désolé ! Rien que pour ça, Harry ne regrettait aucun des risques qu'il avait pris en venant ici.

— Merci professeur.

— N'en faites pas tout un chaudron !

— Euh... oui. J'ignorais qu'il s'agissait de monsieur Malefoy. Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai été envouté par cette personne dont j'ignorais tout jusqu'au sexe.

— Qu'avez-vous ressenti exactement, Monsieur Potter ?

— Et bien... du désir, avoua Harry en toute bonne foi. Et puis, je suppose que j'ai eu envie qu'il me fasse l'amour bien qu'il s'agisse de monsieur Malefoy. Ça ne m'a pas effrayé. Pas qu'il s'agisse de monsieur Malefoy, mais que ce soit un homme. Vous savez... je suis gay, Monsieur, continua Harry en passant sous silence le fait que son professeur en ait été informé et que c'est lui qui avait ressenti le désir de lui faire l'amour et non l'inverse.

— Continuez ! Le pria l'enseignant intéressé par les paroles de son étudiant en joignant ses mains dans son dos.

Harry guetta le moindre changement sur le visage de son enseignant. Son attitude n'avait rien de malveillant. Il savait l'homme habile manipulateur et capable de sonder l'esprit en fixant les yeux de sa victime. Et, il était hors de question qu'il finisse fraichement haché à des fins toutefois académiques.

Une des mains enjointes se détacha et s'ouvrit devant lui.

Devait-il passer sous silence encore une fois l'épisode des bars de Londres sans impliquer Drago et leur manquement au règlement pour avoir quitté l'école sans y avoir été autorisé ? Il y avait bien sûr la convocation de l'aristocrate, mais pour le reste... Comment expliquer son état d'ébriété avancée sans laquelle il n'aurait pu... ? Harry releva le bout de son nez.

— Je suis au courant de votre convocation monsieur Potter.

Vous m'êtes d'un grand secours, Monsieur, pensa Harry en détournant les yeux de son professeur.

— Oui sans doute. Vous savez également que Drago et moi ne sommes pas rentrés à Poudlard. Nous sommes allés à Londres. Ce n'est pas convenable pour un préfet. Non pas que nous nous situions au-dessus des règlements, Monsieur. Mais lorsque j'ai réalisé que monsieur Malefoy était au courant pour Drago et moi en sachant l'attirance physique que lui et moi éprouvions l'un pour l'autre, j'ai... comment dire... péter les plombs. J'avais un peu bu, professeur Rogue, et je savais qu'en restant au manoir j'allais au-devant d'ennuis incommensurables, mais je savais aussi que quoi que je fasse ses ennuis incommensurables étaient inéluctables. Cependant, je n'avais pas mesuré leurs gravités avant que vous...

— Vous voilà fort bien avisé Potter pour un indécrottable frondeur ! Est-ce la peur soudaine de vous frotter à moi ? J'en doute puisque vous avez eu assez de couilles pour venir frapper à ma porte. Alors, c'est celle de vous être frotté à moi ?

Harry prit une violente teinte cramoisie.

— Ni l'une ni l'autre, Monsieur, parvint à dire l'étudiant sans entrer en combustion spontanée. Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de vous embrasser et puisque vous le soulignez, c'est votre érection qui s'est immiscée entre vous et moi et non la mienne.

— Vous aurait-elle offusquée ?

— Non ! Bien sûr que non.

— Dans ce cas, vous ne verriez pas d'objections à ce que je reprenne vos lèvres, Harry.

— Je ne voudrais pas que ce baiser serve à des fins blessantes, Monsieur, argua l'étudiant en songeant aux mots blessants qui avaient affecté le Lord. Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour Monsieur Malefoy, mais ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire risquerait de le blesser davantage.

Severus ragea intérieurement aux souvenirs de l'aristocrate soumis aux désidératas de son étudiant, mais pour se faire pardonner il avait envoyé de quoi couvrir l'immense hall d'entré du manoir d'un magnifique parterre de roses. Il s'était ensuite jeté aux pieds de l'aristocrate pour l'inonder d'excuses. À en juger, il avait bien fait. Potter n'y était pour rien tout comme avait daigné lui relater Lucius. L'idée de cet improbable trio n'était donc pas une punition, mais une véritable proposition de la part du Lord. De plus, le morveux jouait franc-jeu.

— C'est tout à votre honneur Harry. Mais si je poursuis votre raisonnement conduisant à d'incommensurables inéluctables ennuis, j'ajouterais que vous êtes lié d'une façon ou d'un autre à Lucius Malefoy. En sachant que nous sommes amants et qu'il m'est à moi comme à vous impossible de mettre un terme à cette relation, je vous propose, ou plutôt, est-ce une proposition du Lord en personne de vous joindre à nous.

— Sérieusement ? Vous voulez que... Je suis venu pour m'excuser. Vous me prenez de court, argua Harry pour ne pas vexer son ainé. J'ai apprécié votre baiser professeur Rogue.

— Severus, Harry. Severus.

— Cette proposition est très sérieuse et elle mérite réflexion, poursuivit l'étudiant rassuré par les intentions franches et sincères des deux hommes. Mais, il n'en était pas moins que la proposition restait impressionnante.

— Elle l'est Harry.

— L'érection que vous avez eue... vous saviez donc. Vous saviez donc tout avant que je ne m'en explique. Et ça ne vous a pas dérangé ? La proposition de Lucius... qu'il vous mette entre lui et moi.

— Bien évidemment que cela m'a dérangé. J'ai même songé à une punition de la part de Lucius et...

— Vous vous êtes servis de moi pour le punir en faisant à demi-mot une proposition indécente comme si elle venait de moi, se fâcha ouvertement le rouge et or de la duperie.

— Tu aurais fait un très bon Slytherin Harry, mais ton coeur est vraiment trop pur, déclina Severus sur le ton de la badinerie. Ne te blâme pas de n'y avoir vu que du feu ! J'ai beaucoup d'expériences dans ce domaine, en revanche dans celui qui t'est proposé...

Severus rejoignit son élève. Près de lui, il porta ses mains au visage de celui-ci pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres roses. Puis, il écrasa sa bouche sur les lèvres pleines en gémissant tout contre la bouche. Son érection ne tarda pas à se manifester à nouveau.

— Ce n'était pas une réaction feinte de ma part, Harry. J'ai aimé ton baiser pur et sincère, plein d'innocence et de promesses dissimulées.

— Je vous crois monsieur.

— Severus, Harry. Severus.

L'homme n'était pas vraiment beau, mais ses traits avaient une belle allure ainsi que son fond. Il avait hâte de découvrir ce que dissimulaient les lourdes robes. De plus, sa bouche qu'il avait fouillé sans vergogne et qu'il rêvait fourgonner encore l'invitait à s'y fondre. Harry la combla en initiant cette fois le baiser qu'il voulut profond et passionné à la faveur du désir qu'il ressentait pour l'homme.

— Est-ce que je peux entrer cette fois ?

Le Lord qui piaffait sortit comme un diable d'une porte.

— Vous n'avez pas osé ?

— Je crois bien que si, répondit effrontément l'homme en noir en pressant plus que raisonnablement sa colonne suintante contre les fesses de son étudiant tandis que Lucius Malefoy pressait la sienne contre sa jumelle.

— Il n'en est pas question, grogna l'étudiant.

— Il n'est pas question de quoi trésor ?

— Ton truc entre mes fesses.

— Mais pour le reste tu es d'accord, argua l'homme en pressant davantage les globes musclés.

— Disons que ça ne me déplait pas d'être chouchouté.

Severus et Lucius s'embrassèrent voluptueusement. Toute immoralité confondante faisant baver l'étudiant pris en sandwich.

...


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à Stormtrooper.

Bonne lecture, Eladora.

0°0

Chapitre 6 — Métissage.

Lucius emménagea dans les appartements privés de Severus non sans avoir apporté quelques modifications. Les changements concernaient surtout l'agencement des appartements. Les chambres étaient dorénavant à l'étage ainsi que la salle de bain. Au ré de chaussée, la cuisine était plus fonctionnelle et plus spacieuse, Lucius aimant devisé à distance respectable avec ses convives. Les modifications les plus importantes avaient été apportées à la chambre.

Des tapis persans, une coiffeuse surmontée de vifs d'or pour le côté rouge et or, un lit à baldaquin de forme oblongue avec des draps en satins noirs pour le côté argent.

De quoi mettre en appétit notre jeune lascar.

— Y aurait-il eu quelques changements dans cette chambre ? Plaisanta Harry devant la mine renfrognée de son professeur.

— Grumpff !

— Harry, voyons ! Tu n'espérais tout de même pas me voir prendre mes quartiers ici sans un certain confort.

Et confort, il y avait.

— Tu n'as pas seulement modifié la chambre, il m'a semblé, en entrant…, ricana-t-il.

— Ça suffit vous deux !

Un lancer de coussins atterrit sur les têtes de Lucius et de Harry qui pouffaient à qui mieux mieux.

— Lucius, tu deviens aussi gamin qu'Harry.

Severus, offusqué que ses deux amants continuent de se payer ainsi sa tête, sortit non sans avoir claqué la porte.

— Je crois que je connais un très bon moyen de le faire rappliquer ventre à terre. Harry contempla longuement l'aristocrate, il le trouvait irrésistible avec cette cicatrice au sourcil droit.

Elle donnait un certain héroïsme à ses traits. Harry enlaça l'homme. Il agrippa au passage sa nuque, prenant sa bouche avec fougue pour un baiser passionné. Harry se délecta de l'intrusion dans sa bouche d'une langue mutine. Il la suçota comme une divine gourmandise faisait naitre le désir dans les yeux de son amant qu'il dévêtit rapidement.

Le sexe bandé lui faisait de l'oeil. Mais Harry jeta son dévolu sur les tétons qu'il adorait tourmenté avec sa bouche en y déposant d'indécents petits coups de langue traitres à son amant.

— Je ne vous dérange pas ! Lança Severus avec sarcasme.

Se séparant à regret du téton qu'il mordillait amoureusement, Harry fit une œillade malicieuse à Lucius en s'adressant à lui.

— Tu es arrivé à quel moment ? Lui lança Harry d'un œil lubrique.

Severus ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il se présenta nu derrière Harry qu'il se chargea de dévêtir.

Redressé, celui-ci sentit le désir de son professeur. D'abord ses tétons durcis contre lesquels il se frotta délicieusement et puis par la force des choses, un sexe bandé à souhait.

Un vrai délice. Le souffle chaud de Severus effleura sa nuque tendue et offerte avant qu'Harry ne la bascule vers lui pour quémander un baiser.

Severus embrassa sa gorge avec délectation en la parsemant de tendres baisers. L'homme prenait son temps. Lucius était très excité de voir son amant séduire leur cadet.

Son excitation ne pouvait pas non plus passer inaperçue. Alors, Harry saisit la hampe impatiente de ses doigts pour en cueillir les perles nacrées de la pulpe de son pouce qu'il passa lentement sur le prépuce.

L'aristocrate grogna d'un désir fou en ondulant habilement contre la poigne ferme qui emprisonnait son phallus.

Puis il vit Harry se saisir de la main de Severus et quelques phalanges disparaitre au milieu du baiser. Harry suçota les doigts de son enseignant mêlant sa langue à cette douce rencontre. L'aristocrate se mouvait avec grâce en regardant les deux hommes humecter les phalanges de leur baiser.

Son corps frémissant doucement de désir se lova davantage contre ses amants. Harry ôta avec lenteur les phalanges humides et sans se séparer d'aucune d'elles, il fit glisser tout aussi lentement les doigts mouillés sur les flancs de l'aristocrate grondant d'un désir brut. Les bouches de Severus et d'Harry se goutaient encore. La barbe naissante du maitre des potions irritait doucement la peau du jeune homme. Pour en atténuer l'inflammation, il donnait des petits coups de langue sur les zones rougies de ses poils drus.

Severus ôta de sa main libre les lunettes pour laisser ses perles noires se perdre dans les émeraudes à nu de son étudiant.

Un gémissement rauque s'échappa de sa gorge. Severus étouffa un sourire en reprenant les lèvres pleines de désir. L'homme sentit une de ses phalanges disparaitre dans un étroit couloir chaudement moite. Il grogna. La sensation de son doigt piloté était divine, mais pas seulement pour lui.

L'aristocrate poussa un cri de pure extase. Sa verge durcit davantage et sa bouche chercha les baisers entamés de ses amants. Il mêla sa langue au ballet et suffoqua contre leurs deux corps lorsqu'il fut rempli d'eux.

La pulpe des doigts d'Harry rencontrant son anneau chaud était une véritable torture. Sa verge se durcit davantage. Celle de Severus lové contre les fesses de son étudiant réclamait son plein droit. Alors, il ôta de son plein gré ses phalanges maintenues par celles de son étudiant au risque de lui déplaire pour piloter son propre sexe au coeur du rouge et or auquel il arracha un cri. La paume de ce dernier enveloppée sur le sexe du blond le gourmanda avec rudesse.

— Je t'ai fait mal Harry ? S'enquit le maitre des potions convaincu que son étudiant ne criait pas de douleur.

Il stoppa néanmoins ses investigations pour permettre à l'aristocrate de venir compléter la ronde infernale, rivé d'un prompt coup de reins de l'étudiant. Harry savoura l'instant d'être possédé et de posséder. Le jeune homme bascula sa tête sur l'épaule de son enseignant pour réclamer un baiser. Son sexe se rengorgea à la manière d'un paon. L'aristocrate fit donc les frais de ce dur changement. Harry le pressa un peu plus fermement contre lui et Severus réclama son dû en se mouvant très habilement. Ses élans savamment orchestrés se répercutaient fatalement sur Lucius. Harry délaissa les lèvres de son enseignant pour suçoter puis mordre l'épaule du blond. Lorsque son feu atteint son paroxysme, ses dents s'enfoncèrent avec force dans la chair bandée de l'épaule aristocratique. Lucius s'égosilla en maculant de blanc le satin sombre.

— Petit con ! Gémit l'homme en se désolidarisant brusquement de ses deux amants la main sur la morsure sanglante.

Harry raidi tout contre le buste agenouillé derrière lui se réfugia des bras de son enseignant.

— Luce ! Je m'ex...

— Ne t'avise plus jamais..., commença le Lord saigneux s'amusant de l'inquiétude ourlant les beaux yeux verts... ô grand jamais de négliger ceci, termina l'homme en désignant l'épaule meurtrie.

— Je crois que tu viens de faire un heureux trésor, chuchota l'enseignant à l'oreille de son étudiant.

Harry souffla et profita du sexe niché, qui reprenait doucement de la vigueur pour savourer avec bien-être l'étreinte apaisante des bras refermés, sur lui.


	7. Chapter 7

Ce chapitre clôt la première partie.

Bonne lecture, Eladora.

0°0

Chapitre 7 — N'est pas Slytherin qui veut !

Harry évoluait en petit prince choyé par ses deux ainés. Mais le prince, au fil du temps se fit démon. Entendons par là que l'étudiant s'abandonnait à des blagues potaches qui enrageaient ses deux amants. Encouragé par le maitre des potions, Lucius était plus qu'à son tour la risée de ses élèves.

— Je te promets qu'à la prochaine incartade, tu auras les fesses cuisantes Harry Potter. Aussi vrai que je m'appelle Lucius Malefoy.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était très joueur et la menace d'une fessée n'allait pas entacher l'humeur badine de notre trublion en herbe.

Severus essaya de calmer le jeu en objectant à l'aristocrate que cette crise somme toute juvénile n'était pas bien méchante.

— C'est toi qui dis cela ! Je t'ai connu bien plus punitif envers le morveux, mon cher, s'indigna le Lord. Si je mets la main sur lui dans la seconde, il va passer un sale quart d'heure, Severus.

— Allons, calme-toi Lucius ! Jeunesse doit se passer.

En voyant les cheveux blonds et raides passer hirsutes et rouges, Severus explosa littéralement de rire.

— Je vais le tuer, hurla Lucius. Trésor ou pas Trésor ! Dis-moi où est passé ce morveux, sinon c'est toi qui vas subir ma colère.

— Oserais-tu me faire la menace d'une fessée ? S'enquit Severus d'un froncement de sourcil en direction de leur chambre commune.

Pendant que Lucius grimpait les marches quatre à quatre, Severus préparait tranquillement le petit déjeuner. Lucius ouvrit la porte de la chambre à la volée. — Harry sort de dessous le lit tout de suite. Je te préviens que si c'est moi qui viens te chercher, tu ne vas pas aimer du tout.

Lucius se baissa pour attraper un des pieds de Harry sur lequel il tira de toute ses forces.

Harry commençait à être angoissé par la colère explosive de son amant.

— Ce n'est qu'une stupide blague.

— Une stupide blague qui va te valoir la plus mémorable des fessés si je dois garder cette coloration sur la tête.

Harry pouffa ouvertement quitte à renforcer la colère de son amant.

— Tu t'emballes, mais tu n'auras qu'à mettre une robe de la même couleur. Et puis dans deux jours la teinture disparaitra.

— Harry James Potter, ton immaturité vient de dépasser les bornes. Sors de là immédiatement ! Vociféra Lucius sur un Harry à présent hurlant cramponné aux lattes du lit comme une moule à son rocher.

— Severus, s'il te plait viens à mon secours !

— Severus, ne bouge surtout pas !

— C'était ton idée.

— Ce gosse est prêt à tout, entendit l'aristocrate prompt à lâcher l'étudiant.

— Menteur ! Meugla Harry en commençant à lâcher prise.

Lucius en profita pour resserrer sa prise et empoigner l'autre pied.

Harry glissa d'un seul coup sur le plancher.

— Je m'excuse Luce.

— Trop facile, mon garçon ! Lucius releva son garnement par les épaules. Il s'assit sur le lit, bascula le fauteur de troubles sur ses genoux.

— Pas à mon âge, grommela Harry.

— Justement si à ton âge, sale gosse. Il est temps que quelqu'un mette un terme à tes jeux d'une immaturité affligeante.

Lucius empoigna les bras en les maintenant fermement puis les jambes.

Puis il prit un malin plaisir à baisser pantalon et caleçon d'autant que Harry gesticulait comme un diable.

— Plus jamais tu ne recommenceras, tu m'entends Harry, asséna le lord en faisant cingler sa paume sur les fesses blanches. J'en ai plus qu'assez de ses stupides blagues. Tu m'entends ? Continua-t-il en claquant les fesses à la mesure de sa colère.

Vexé par l'humiliante punition, Harry rongeait son frein.

— C'est curieux, je ne t'entends plus.

— Ce n'est pas une fessée de rien du tout qui va m'empêcher de... Ahahahah !

— De quoi sale morveux ! Ricana Lucius la paume douloureusement punitive.

Le lord poursuivit soigneusement son traitement sur un étudiant transformé en morveux affaissé et larmoyant. Apitoyé par les fesses excessivement rougies, Lucius mit un terme à la fessée. Il y était peut-être allé un peu fort.

— J'espère que ceci te servira de leçon ! L'admonesta Lucius en redressant Harry d'un bloc.

Fulminant de douleur et de rage, Harry détala la mine boudeuse.

— Je vous déteste.

— Je te signale que Severus n'y est pour rien.

Vlan !

La porte de la salle chambre claqua à toute volée. Lucius rejoignit Severus qui terminait tranquillement son petit déjeuner. L'aristocrate s'assit tout en pestant contre sa paume fortement endolorie.

— Laisse-moi te dire, Lucius, que je n'apprécie pas particulièrement la punition que tu as administrée à Harry. Et je ne serais pas étonné que l'on ne le voie pas de la journée.

— Oh j'ai offusqué Trésor ! Comme c'est dommage. Donne-lui raison, Severus ! D'accord j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort, admis le Lord en observant sa paume rouge et gonflée. Mais il l'a bien cherché, et crois moi ça va le calmer pour un moment !

— Ne claque pas... « Vlan ! »… la porte Lucius.

La journée promettait d'être fastidieuse. Harry en voulait à Lucius. Mais aussi à Severus qui n'avait rien fait pour empêcher Lucius de le punir. Lucius en voulait à Severus pour avoir mis son grain de sel. Et enfin, Severus en voulait à Lucius pour la fuite du morveux.

Enfin bref, personne ne s'adressa la parole de la journée, ni pendant deux jours d'ailleurs. Deux jours durant lesquels Lucius rasait les couloirs de l'école de peur de subir la vengeance du morveux. Mais ce n'est pas uniquement lui qui en fit les frais. Trésor était rageux.

Le matin du troisième jour, alors que les deux professeurs dispensaient leurs cours chacun de leur côté, la douce vengeance du rouge et or les métamorphosa dans un pop sonore en danseuses du Crazy Horse.

Deux magnifiques tenues toutes en froufrous et plumes affublaient les deux professeurs. « Je vais le tuer ! » Percuta les murs des salles de classe.

Lucius, convenablement rhabillé, déboula en trombe dans la salle de Severus, mais Trésor n'était pas visible. L'aristocrate rumina une bonne partie de la journée. Lors du dîner terminé, Harry restait invisible. Ce délai était, selon lui, nécessaire pour faire retomber la colère de ses ainés. Il faut dire qu'il s'était surpassé. La vision de Severus et Lucius en danseuse du Crazy ne pouvait que faire naitre un fou rire et l'accroître.

Reste à savoir si ses deux ainés avaient apprécié son travail. Certainement pas. Mais à mesure que la journée s'écoulait, Harry en venait à se demander s'il n'avait pas sciemment précipité sa chute.

Il en avait pour ainsi dire l'eau à la bouche et le pantalon, soudain, très étroit.

Allait-il être obligé de se soulager seul ou espérer la clémence de ses ainés ? Rien n'en était moins sûr. Severus était plus malléable. Il pourrait donc le rallier plus rapidement à sa cause, Lucius, plus difficilement.

Très tard dans la soirée, la tension à son comble, Harry frappa à la porte des cachots.

Lucius et Severus étaient dans le salon. Les deux hommes légèrement vêtus sirotaient un cognac. Severus portait un pyjama en soie noire. Il dégageait beaucoup de grâce et de légèreté. La veste, partiellement boutonnée, dévoilait les pectoraux de l'homme où pointait un bien joli téton qu'il aurait volontiers goulument tété. Harry déglutit avec peine. Son membre prit en épaisseur.

Son regard se posa sur Lucius à demi allongé entre les jambes de Severus. Il ne portait qu'un boxer en soie grise. Harry devinait sous la finesse du tissu les formes voluptueuses. Oh comme il aurait aimé les surprendre ! Leur prêter vie !

Les doigts du maitre des potions se perdaient dans la longue chevelure platine. Harry en ressentit de violents frissons. Il frotta avec délice son érection au travers de son pantalon trop heureux d'avoir à subir les foudres de ses ainés.

— Mais qu'avons-nous là cher Luce ! Un très vilain garçon, lança Severus concupiscent en effleurant délicatement le sexe alangui de l'aristocrate.

Celui-ci se dressa comme il se doit étirant avec grâce la délicate étoffe. Severus pianota dessus. Le satin se souleva et un cercle humide se dessina sous ses doigts.

L'air rentra difficilement dans la cage thoracique du petit brun pas encore invité à participer aux festivités sur le canapé.

— Ça mérite bien une punition, qu'en penses-tu Severus ?

— Oh oui ! Punissez-moi... tous les deux. Je suis un très vilain garçon.

Harry frotta douloureusement une hampe dressée qui ne demandait qu'à nicher douillettement. Ses doigts se positionnèrent de part en part pour la soulager vigoureusement. Un râle s'échappa de ses lèvres. Bien vite, il fut remplacé par de la déconfiture. Aucun de ses amants n'avait l'intention de l'inviter à s'y rendre.

Lorsqu'il le réalisa, l'éconduit pleura à chaudes larmes. Il se laissa choir sur le sol et se borna aux exigences de ses ainés prompts à prendre du plaisir sans lui.

FIN


End file.
